narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terai
Mask Judging by his mask, he may be from the same team as Hyō and Sai. Assuming that is how the masks are organized. --Dragonus Nesha Antagonist For the new Kishimoto interview, he will be the possible antagonist. I can not wait to see. JoaoKrauss (talk) 00:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Um, what? Skitts (talk) 01:03, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Trolling or do you know something we don't ?--Elveonora (talk) 01:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Source? --Cerez365™ (talk) 01:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Am I high, or the "um, what?" comment by Skitts was initially signed as Cerez's ? 0_o but /topic --Elveonora (talk) 01:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I saw this information on a website in Portuguese, do not remember which one now, but I'll try to find. It shows an interview with Kishimoto, where he says the war is not the end of the anime, and that he "does not speak of God and the followers of Jashin God without reason" and that "Terai, as the new leader of the root to problems . I think that's true, because it seemed to me the personality of Kishimoto. But wait and see. If I find the site, I show you, right? --JoaoKrauss (talk) 03:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fishy, if it was something actually big and important like this, it would be all over the internet. Omnibender - Talk - 03:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) It would be really weird for Kishimoto to pick out some random ANBU we know least about ... also Kishi is working on manga not on the anime, in his latest official interview, he has stated that the conclusion is close. This would imply once the "Infinite Tsukuyomi" subplot is over with Tobi/Madara defeated, Jashinists would take over as the main antagonists ? Cool story bro, Hidan will be happy if it turns out to be true (sarcasm)--Elveonora (talk) 13:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Forget it then. Well, remember he said that might appear new villains, and that war can not end the series. I think the ANBU Ne will still cause problems. And before, Danzo, it seemed only an ordinary ninja, but ended up in what turned ... And for the interview in 2011 that we know is true, he says of a possible season. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 23:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Anbu Root has never caused problems as far as I can remember, it's just the opposite. It's just that their methods and motives are part of what's wrong in the shinobi world.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The interview u have read is more than likely fake or ur just making things up.--Elveonora (talk) 00:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :It would have been a lot easier if you provided a link to your "information". -[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]]-(Talk)- 00:54, May 28, 2012 (UTC) When I say problems, not only for Naruto, I say it can cause something else in history, more fights and such. Well, the interview may be false. I do not pass the link, because my friend who passed me, I read and closed. --JoaoKrauss (talk) 13:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) There ''is such a thing as a history function to web browsers. Omnibender - Talk - 13:21, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I sense a troll--Elveonora (talk) 15:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Terai's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it say's that Terai is voiced by Patrick Seitz in the english dub. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 18:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC)